


Strawberries, Cherries and An Angel's Kiss In Spring

by lgbtwinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bottom Harry, Fetus Harry, Fetus Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fetus Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry-centric, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam, Non-Famous Louis, Non-Famous Niall, Non-Famous Zayn, Older Zayn, Sub Harry, Zourry - Freeform, fem harry, larry - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: " I swear you make all the boys fall for you, Harry."" I still don't understand why they will fall for me. "or an AU where Harry makes all the boys fall for him with a blink of an eye .





	Strawberries, Cherries and An Angel's Kiss In Spring

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

_Louis met Harry in the summer of 2010 during a Lady Gaga concert._

It felt like the world stood still. He was in awe at such beauty which stood before him. Louis couldn’t see his face properly since Niall kept jumping in front of him, but he knew the boy was beautiful.  Louis knew one thing that boy would change his life forever.

“Louis, you’re missing the out on the fun man.” Niall said hitting Louis on his shoulders. Louis just rolls his eyes and kept looking at the boy, “I paid so much money for us to see Lady Gaga and you’re looking at some lad. If I knew you were going to do that I would have carried Zayn or Liam. ”

Louis wanted to slap Niall for creating a scene, but honestly no one paid attention to them. The boy he was staring at turned around and gave the pair a smile.  Louis wanted to shit in the moment.

The boy was prettier than the back of his head from which Louis saw. The pretty bouncy curls and those beautiful green eyes he has. Yep, Louis is already in love and it only took him around twenty-eight seconds.

Louis wonders if they should go with blue and green theme for their wedding.

Niall snaps his fingers in front of Louis’ face, yet the trace he was in wasn’t broken. Niall thought that Louis hated the concert but now he understands. His mate never paid much attention to anyone and not a boy caught his eye.

Niall stared at the carefully.

 It was clear that they both thought each other was fit. Niall was going to have to play match maker. 

“You should go over by him and talk to him, Lou.” Niall states as he pushes Louis closer to the boy.

 _Fucking Niall,_ Louis thinks but he is grateful for the added push.

Louis takes a deep breath in and exhales. He isn’t sure if he could talk without making a fool out of himself, but he is willing to fake it till he makes it.

Louis being himself accidently slaps the boy, “Oops, sorry mate I didn’t mean to do that.” The boy just laughs, “M-My name’s Louis and I am always like it. I know about controlling my body.”

“Hi Louis, it’s not every day a boy greets with a slap in your face. I’m Harry by the way.”  Harry laughs and Louis swears that he is indeed in love.

“I’m really sorry, I can’t contain myself around pretty people. “

“Pretty people you say? “

Louis chuckles nervously, “Yes pretty people like you.”  Louis was smooth even in the state he was in, “I hope this isn’t too straight forward but afterwards… do you what to grab a bite or something.”

Harry was so oblivious to Louis flirting with him. He was just a sixteen year old boy who doesn’t have a lot of friends.

In fact, if it wasn’t for his sister, he wouldn’t have even come to this concert. His sister wanted to take her best friend but she fell ill. So his sister settled for second best which was Harry.

Harry knew that his nineteen year old sister didn’t want to take him to the concert in the first place. It was clear with her protests Harry overheard with their mother. Despite that, Harry consisted his older sister his best friends, but he also knew that they weren’t supposed to be best friends like that.

Harry knew that sibling could get along and have a good relationship with each other. But Harry didn’t want their relationship to be the only form of friendship he had. So that’s why Harry took Louis’ offer for food.

“Sure, but I gotta tell my sister first if you don’t mind.” Harry says breaking the silence between them. He knows that this little lunch date will be good for me, if he could even all this a date,” I’ll go and ask her now. See you in a few.” 

Harry walked away from Louis and he knew he made things awkward. He hopes Louis didn’t notice but it was clear with him nodding and walking to his friends. 

Gemma was standing the same spot Harry left her. The only difference was she was with a boy — a very tall and good looking boy.  The boy’s height made Harry feel tiny; he was just five foot six and the boy look like around seven feet tall.

Gemma introduced the boy to Harry whose he found out his name was Zayn. Zayn was in Gemma’s Art class in Uni. Harry didn’t even know that his sister took Art in Uni, he knew she took boring yet interesting classes like Politics or World History.  His sister wasn’t the Artsy type but with Zayn’s good looks, he understood why.

Harry eventually told Gemma and Zayn about Louis. Gemma thought it would be good for him to go, that and she wanted to ask Zayn out on a date. He promised his sister that he would call her after she dropped him off.

Zayn insisted that both Gemma and himself should drop the young boy off and stay there with them. This annoyed Harry, sure he was just sixteen but it was a harmless lunch. It wasn’t like he was going to ask Louis to marry him. He is just sixteen for crying out lunch.

Gemma tried to weigh out the pros and cons of Zayn going, “ Zayn, are you sure that we should both drop Harry? I mean he is my little brother and my responsibly.” She looks at her little brother then at Zayn,” Listen Zayn… Harry doesn’t have any friends and by us being there isn’t going to make this Louis lad feel comfortable.”

Harry wants to yell at Gemma for embarrassing him in front of the handsome boy. But Gemma was right about everything.

“ I’ll be fine, I promise .” Harry said looking at his sister.  He walked over to Louis and his friend.

Louis greeted Harry with a smile. Louis’ friend Niall seems nice from what he saw. Niall however didn’t want to go eat with them saying he had to feed his cat. Harry told Niall that he wanted to meet his cat one day causing Niall to change the topic.

Louis and Niall chatted a while before saying their goodbyes. Niall insisted that Louis take his car to drive to the restaurant with Harry. He didn’t mind taking a train back home if it meant that Louis got the boy he wanted. 

Harry reminded the two boys that he promised his sister that she could drop him off.  Louis respected Gemma’s decision because the two just met today and he could be a murder. 

Niall just laughed and said his goodbyes to Louis, Harry and Gemma.

 

 

 

Gemma dropped Harry with a kiss on his cheek. Louis came out the car and waved Gemma and Zayn off when they left.

Harry was a bit nervous to be with Louis. This was so unlike him you go out with someone he just met. But Louis seems nice and doesn’t seem like he would hurt him in anywhere. 

The restaurant they were going to eat in was full. Louis should have called beforehand to see if it had any available space but you live and learn.

 Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to Niall’s car. He felt sorta lame leading his crush (if he could describe Harry as that) in his best mate’s car. Also Niall was younger than Louis and had a car before him, which was totally embarrassing for the eighteen year old.  

Harry didn’t seem like the type to judge, not even when Louis drove up to him to an old diner. It was the dinner Louis used to go with his mother when he was a child. He had some fond memories there and he wanted to share with the younger boy.

Harry loved the old diner Louis took him too even if it had broken windows and chirped red walls. The place looked like it has seen its best on most days. However, the vintage feel it gave off him such comfort.

Louis’ aunt later brought that little diner so coming here meant meals were also free. It was a win-win for Louis.

Louis watched Harry take sit and mess with his little curly fringe. The boy was concentrating on the menu a little. He honestly looked like he was in a trance. Louis thought Harry looked cute.

“You figure out what you’re having?” Louis asked with a smile. Harry just blushed at him,” You should try the chocolate pancakes and hot chocolate tea. They’re to die for.”

Harry blushes again, “ Sorry, I’m a bit indecisive. I never really had breakfast for dinner before, if my mum found out she would kill me.”

“ You’re secret is safe with me, she’ll never find out.”

“ She better not because I like hanging out with you.”

“ Me too Harry, but you really try the pancakes.” Louis replied taking a sip of apple juice, ”Where do you go to school again? “

“Holmes Chapel Secondary.”  Harry replies a bit too fast,” But I’m almost finished year 11, what about you?”

 Louis takes another sip of his juice,” I’m finished with school but I’m clueless of what to do now, you know? Moving here from Donny was a bit hard… not seeing Niall every day and all. I guess that’s why we went to the concert today, to bond. I honestly don’t know why I’m offloading this to you when we just met.”

“It’s okay to feel sad, Louis. Let’s get ourselves out of this funk and go to sunflower field and look at flowers.“

“ What about our food  we  just ordered and your sister?  She made it clear that she was going to pick you up from the restaurant at eight.” Louis stated looking at the clock on the wall,” I don’t want your sister to cut off my balls, you know.”

Harry grins, “We’ll take away our food and go there then go at the restaurant and wait for her to come pick me up.”

“ Okay Harry.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
